


"Just a scratch"

by jikarico



Series: Your Drug Is a Heart Breaker + Side Stories [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Lumity, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F, Hope I did it right, Swearing in Spanish, They are 17 in this, and describing it, but i hate her so no tag for her, first time writing a blood wound, i wrote this in like 2 hours please like, it is in detail, nothing too romantic happens but Luz looks, odalia is mentioned, this is also a trigger warning of her btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: At the beginning of their fight, Luz takes her jacket off, not wanting it to get damaged. Doing this caused her arms to be bare, and Amity messes up.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Your Drug Is a Heart Breaker + Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	"Just a scratch"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote, in chapter 8 of Your Drug Is a Heart Breaker, that Amity was first gentle with Luz when she scratched her and made her bleed. And I was bored so I wrote it on a whim. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (Please read the tags. This has lots of blood. So be warned.)

"¡ _Mierda_!"

Luz falls back on the ground, clutching her left arm tightly. Blood ran in between her fingers, dripping down her wrist and on the concrete below her. In front of her, Amity stands still, like a deer caught headlights. On her nails, specks of red dribble on her fingertips, moving downwards onto her palm, leaving a thin trail. For a second, it's all she focuses on until a gasp of pain grabs her to the bigger picture.

Biting her lip and kicking the ground, Luz desperately tries to hide her distress from Amity. The cold air doesn't help, whipping on the wound multiple times, hurting Luz even more; close to the point of tears. Running forward and dropping to her knees, the Blight reaches her hands out, but they freeze in front of her; she doesn't know what to do. Gingerly, Amity pries the bleeding arm from the tight grasp Luz has and inspects it, the blood on her fingers, still dripping, leaves a mark of extra red. Luz looks at her for a second, thinking of resisting, but gives up. The pain is too much, and maybe Amity can do something about the sting going through her nerves.

At first glance, it doesn't look too bad. Although the longer you look at it; the worse it gets. The skin around the wound is gone, buried by nothing but a coating of blood. And the injury itself is nothing short of painful. It's not deep, but Amity's nails cut through the skin like it was butter, leaving three long, thin gashes up Luz's forearm. Amity almost gags at the sight of it.

Usually, Amity wouldn't care about how badly she hurt Luz; she sees her as just an output for her anger. Yet seeing her gasp and hiss in pain because of her is too much, even for a Blight. 

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute. Keep pressure on the wound and try not to get the attention of any unwanted visitors." Luz lets out a small " _what?"_ and before she can ask any more questions, Amity's already gone.

Even though the pain is close to unbearable, Luz knows what to do and repeats Amity's words in her head like a mantra. _Keep pressure, don't make any noise. I can do that!_

Somehow, she does. For a whole minute, she's quiet, except the gasps that get through her bitten down lip. Luz distracts herself from the pain with thoughts that passed her mind a while ago.

They've only known each other for a few weeks and has fought since the moment they met. The two had been fighting every other day, and they never hurt the other permanently. Only a fair share of punches and kicks, not blood wounds though. After their first fight, they agreed to not cause too much bleeding, at least so it's not noticeable the next day. They made this agreement because of a split lip Amity got. Luz can remember the witch telling her that _"my mother will kill me if she sees this!"_ When Luz tried to explain to her that it wasn't a big deal, Amity responded by snapping her teeth at her (and Luz did _not_ stop and stare at the sight of it. She looked _respectfully_ , thank you very much).

With a slightly red face- which was from the injury by the way- Luz can hear some footsteps. In front of her, Amity is carrying some things Luz can't recall the simple names of. The Blight stops and kneels to the ground like before, laying out the small number of supplies she has on the concrete around her.

_She kept her word_ . Luz thinks, dizzy due to the pain. _At least, I think she did. How long has it been?_ Daydreaming about the past buys time, she guesses. Suddenly, a short click grabs her notice, tired brown eyes meeting stressed gold.

"This might hurt, but I need you to be still, okay?" The human nods, carefully listening to what Amity's telling her. But even if she's hearing and paying attention to her, Luz still protests against Amity's actions as she unrolls the bandages she bought. One hand does this skillfully while the other has a tight hold on Luz's wrist.

"It's just a scratch, y'know. It doesn't even hurt that much," The Blight's hands stop. Looking up from her bleeding arm, Amity gives Luz a look. "Don't give me that. It's not as bad as it looks; it doesn't even hurt that much." One poke later and Luz is on the verge of tears. "Did you have to that?" The human squeaks out, unable to move her arm from Amity's secure grip.

"Yes. To prove a point," After sitting cross-legged like Luz, the witch starts to wrap the bandages around the wound, tightly; to make sure no more blood gets out. "I should've cleaned it first. Oh well." Comes a mutter that Luz didn't hear, leaving Amity to wonder if the human's hearing is really that bad.

In a few minutes, most of Luz's forearm is mostly covered in a thick bandage. Some spots have a small amount of blood staining it, red seeping through quickly. _Just like when I gave her the injury_ , Amity thinks, ears flicking down slightly. _Should I... apologize? No, that too out of character for me._ Odalia made Amity's persona. And if Amity disrespects that by saying 'sorry' of all things, who knows what would happen if her mother found out. So she changes her mind of what she'll say, even if she would rather hug a slither beast instead.

Cradling the damaged arm in her hands, Amity quietly speaks. " _I won't do it again_." During the time when her limb was being wrapped up, Luz was enjoying the view. She might hate Amity's guts, but she has to appreciate the little things (without calling Amity anything along the lines of pretty or beautiful). The way her eyes are a slightly different clour from her siblings; shoulder that had just the right amount of broad to them; even her fangs (which Luz has thought of once and only once ever). So hearing Amity talk so quietly got Luz's attention, and she scoots a little closer to her.

"Say that again, would you?" A cheeky smile grows on Luz's mouth, and Amity almost slaps it off.

Letting out a sigh through her teeth, she repeats what she said, slightly louder this time. Luz heard it, and having the satisfaction of Amity Blight (technically) apologizing to her gives her a massive ego boost.

"Didn't hear you, Blight." Instead of giving Luz what she wants, Amity decides to shut her up, knocking her backwards on the ground by kicking her in the stomach. "Hey! I'm wounded. You shouldn't do that!"

She gives a scoff. "Shut up, Noceda." With that, Amity stands up and walks behind Luz, who is laying on her back. Something she didn't notice at first was that Luz's prized beanie was on the ground off to the side. Picking it up, Amity tucks it in her pocket while yelling to Luz. "Go get that gash checked. I'd rather not have your arm get cut off because of an infection that you could've stopped. The way you fight is all that makes you interesting, so do me a favour will you?." After she hears an annoyed "yeah" from behind her, she drives off to her house via a taxi. But not before she cleans her hands with some wipes. Dried blood, Amity noted, was hard to clean off.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading. If you found any mistakes remember to tell me, it helps a lot.
> 
> Until next time, bye!


End file.
